


The Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: Efflux of the Soul [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is taken out by Spock, Nyota, and Leonard to buy things for their new found relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update the series. It's short, but I've got a second chapter coming.

Jim was nervous, anxious. Certainly, he was overwhelmed. Spock, Nyota, and Bones were going overboard with their new… arrangement. They were taking shore leave and were going to find a store to buy toys and things for Jim. That night, they had let Jim know they were going to make an entire day of it. 

It wasn’t that Jim didn't appreciate it. It made him so happy that they wanted to make him happy. But he didn’t think he deserved for them to expend so much time, energy, and money purely on his enjoyment. 

He paced his quarters, fully dressed in his civilian clothes. Bones had told him to wait there until they came to get him. He had even added an affectionate “sweetheart” to the directions, which had made Jim blush. Bones must have noticed the blush because he smiled very gently at Jim and ruffled his hair.

A knock to his door startled Jim from his thoughts. He pulled his thumb from his lips, shocked to find that it was wrinkled from the extensive period it had resided in his mouth. He hadn’t even been aware it was there. 

Clearing his throat, he said, “Come in.”

Uhura entered first, smiling at Jim. She seemed to be the most excited about their arrangement out of everyone. She pulled Jim into a hug, and when she pulled back, she held his face between her hands, “How are you doing, Jimmy?”

That was what her and Bones tended to call him whenever they were trying to reinforce their caregiver role. Jim still wasn’t used to it; it had only been a few days since the event in the medbay. Jim wouldn’t admit it, but he kind of liked it. 

Jim smiled, obviously forced, “I’m good. We gonna leave soon?”

Bones nodded, “Spock did some research last night on what stores this city has. There are a couple places we’re going to hit before we take a break for dinner.”

Uhura took Jim’s hand in hers. Jim had noticed that she liked to hold his hand a lot more than before their arrangement. He didn’t know what to make of that information. She held it tight, “Is it okay if I’m a grown up today?”

Jim just nodded. He hadn’t gotten to experience Uhura as a playmate instead of a caregiver, but he knew that she was a really good caregiver. Even in the very limited time they were in the relationship, he had figured that out. She was so sweet and gentle with him. She made him feel so very loved. 

Bones and Spock did too; he wasn’t discounting their care. They were just different than Nyota. McCoy was more of a parent, in a way. While Uhura coddled him, Bones was making sure he was meeting all of his needs. He’d help him eat or get in bed at a proper time. Spock was… well, Spock was trying to the hang of it, just like Jim was. 

Spock spurred them to go, “We should leave soon if we want to do as much shopping as possible before dinner.”

Bones nodded, “Let’s go, then.”

 

* * *

 

They went to a toy store first. Jim couldn’t help but feel out of place, like he was sore thumb that  everyone was staring out. A person his age shouldn’t be in a toy store without the purpose of buying something for a child, Jim told himself. Even though he knew no one could possibly tell his personal reasons for being there, he still felt like somehow they still knew and were judging him for it. 

He tried to stay close to Spock, hiding from the eyes of strangers behind Spock’s frame. Spock noticed this and tilted his head, “Jim… We are here for you to pick out things to play with. You should start.”

Jim blushed and mumbled, “Embarrassed…”

“Why?” Spock asked.

“I shouldn’t be here. I’m an adult,” Jim said.

Spock paused, then said, “You are supposed to be here. Your age has no effect on what you should purchase for yourself. What would you like to get?”

Jim slowly came out from his hiding spot behind Spock. He tentatively looked around at the shelves of toys. There were toy cars and building blocks and puzzles and all kinds of things Jim could imagine himself playing with on the floor of his quarters, surrounded by his new caregivers.

He didn’t want to get too much, so he picked out a red toy car, kind of like the one he had destroyed as a child. He smiled at the memory, at the adrenaline rush he had ridden for an hour afterwards. Spock took the toy from him and handed it to Bones. Jim also grabbed a box of legos. It was a timeless toy and Jim liked building. Nyota had gone ahead and grabbed three 100 piece puzzles, “Don’t these look fun, Jimmy?”

Jim nodded mutely. Nyota grinned. 

Bones took the box of legos from Jim, holding it and the toy car. He asked, “Is there anything else you want?”

Jim just shook his head. Leonard gazed over at the shelf of stuffed animals on the far wall. He said, “Okay, but you should at least pick out a stuffed toy over there. You’ll need one.”

“Okay…” Jim agreed. He hadn’t really noticed that part of the store. He’d been more preoccupied with hiding from anyone’s sight. The stuffed animals looked really nice, colorful and big enough to fit comfortably in Jim’s arms. He reached out a touched a stuffed tiger. It felt so nice against his fingers, so soft.

He gazed over the toys for a while, trying to determine which one was the best for him. After a minute, he finally decided on a stuffed lion. Lions were strong and brave, everything Jim wanted to be. 

Bones smiled at him, “That’s a good choice. Nyota and I will go check out. Why don’t you wait for us with Spock?”

Jim reluctantly let Nyota take the lion from him. He followed Spock out of the toy store. The stood on the sidewalk in comfortable silence when Spock suddenly took Jim’s hand in his. His hand was cold, but soft and strong. Jim looked at Spock in surprise, “What are...?”

“I have done research on earth children. It is customary for parents to hold their child’s hand when in public, to prevent them from getting lost,” Spock said. 

Jim smiled, incredibly happy that Spock was doing so much to be a good caregiver, but also because he was a bit amused, “What else did you learn?”

Spock thought for a moment before saying, “I have learned many things applicable to giving you what you need. I suppose you will eventually see.”

The silence came back for a brief moment before Jim broke it, “Thanks, Spock.”

“It’s my pleasure, Jim.”

Bones and Nyota came out of the store, carrying a large bag. Bones looked at their intertwined fingers, a look of surprise crossing his face. He didn’t say anything about it, though, instead, pulling his party along to the next store. 

They went to a vintage bookstore next. A bedtime story read on a PADD just wasn’t the same as being able to truly see the pictures and words right in front of you. 

Immediately, they went to the children’s section. As it was with the toy store, Jim felt like eyes were on him, judging him. This time, though, Bones and Nyota, and even Spock, surprisingly, were suggesting the picture books they thought looked good. 

Jim, with coaxing, picked out five books. Jim held them close to his chest, feeling so safe with them in his arms. He had wanted it for so long, to be loved and cared for. Finally, he realized, he was getting just that; even if he didn’t deserve it. 

After they checked out, with a few more books that Uhura wanted from the adult section, they began to walk down the town strip. Jim held Bones’s hand as they walked. He was starting to feel more normal about everything, more comfortable with his role. There was a marked change from his shy, fearful demeanor of earlier as he swung his Bones’s arms between them and smiled widely as he laughed and talked with his caregivers. 

Maybe, just maybe, this was going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim walked down the sidewalk, his left hand in Spock's right. Nyota was on Spock's left, and Leonard on Jim's right. They had a few bags, filled with more than enough goodies than Jim could ask for, which made him both happy and guilty. His stomach growled way louder than Jim cared for, and he blushed bright red when Spock looked at him. 

Leonard must have heard it too because he chuckled, "I think our boy is hungry. We better stop for dinner. Is that okay, Jimmy?"

Jim nodded, "Yes, please." 

Leonard waited, as if Jim would say more. Jim wasn't usually so quiet, but he was stilling finding his comfort zone while in his headspace, so Leonard wasn't that surprised that Jim was staying rather silent and shy. It didn't help that he was in public. Hopefully, Bones, Nyota, and Spock could make him feel more at home as a little and he'd warm up a bit. Leonard was sure one Jim got comfortable, he'd be a talkative, hyperactive little. 

Nyota pulled Spock, and by extension, Jim and Bones, into a small restaurant. It wasn't too loud, but wasn't empty either. Nyota told the hostess how many were in their party before turning back to her friends, "I looked this place up earlier. It got good reviews, and they serve all kinds of foods from different planets."

"Sounds good to me," Leonard remarked, and Spock nodded in concurrence. Jim remained silently, nervously picking at his fingers. He didn't trust himself to speak in public, not when he felt little. Someone finding out about his... desires would be his absolute worst nightmare. To be safe, he kept his mouth shut so their would be no chance of him blurting something stupid and childish out.

Leonard nudged him and gave him a concerned gaze, but didn't say anything. When Jim's gaze stayed glued to his fingers, Leonard took it upon himself to stop Jim's fiddling and took one of Jim's hands in his own, holding onto it tightly.

When the hostess gathered their menus, Nyota stopped her, "This may sound weird, but can I also have a child's menu and some crayons?"

The hostess smiled, a genuine one, and said, "It's actually not that weird. You'd be surprised; lots of our adult customers like to color while they wait. Our kids menus do have some really interesting pictures and patterns you can color in."

Nyota smiled back at her and was infinitely glad she commented. With that information, Jim may hesitate less to give in to his urges and color. 

When they were seated, Jim was tentative to release Leonard's hand. He liked having an anchor to keep him calm. Bones leaned in close, retracting his hand from Jim's, and said, "Don't worry, pumpkin. I'll be sitting right next to you. Everything's fine."

Jim smiled at Leonard, feeling just a little bit better. He took his seat next to Leonard, scooting his chair as close to Leonard's as he could. Their thighs pressed against each other, and Jim felt safe feeling Leonard's warmth. In his newfound security and comfort, he allowed himself to slip just a bit smaller and let his guard down ever so slightly. He leaned into Bones, resting his head on Leonard's shoulder. The gesture was welcomed, to Jim's joy, and Bones wrapped an arm around Jim. 

Nyota handed the child's menu and crayons to Jim, "Here, honey. Have at it." 

Jim paused, unsure. He really wanted to color, but what if people saw and thought he was weird. He was about to push the things away and push himself closer to Leonard when he remembered what the hostess had said. He looked around the restaurant and saw a few other adults and teenagers coloring. With a smile, Jim picked up the blue crayon, detaching himself from Leonard's side to color. 

Surprisingly, it was Spock who engaged him while they waited. He leaned close to Jim, as best he could being seated diagonally from him, and said, "I like how you are coloring that picture, Jim."

Jim beamed at him, "It's a dinosaur! I'm making it blue."

"Blue is a superb choice. Is it your favorite color?" Spock asked, watching Jim carefully color in the dinosaur on the menu. He smiled affectionately when Jim stuck the tip of the tongue out, as if concentrating very hard.

Jim nodded, "I like blue a whole lot, but also red."

Bones watched in part fascination, part amusement. He was glad Jim was finally opening up a bit. It had been sad to see Jim so muted and anxious over the course of the evening. Jim deserved to be happy, and Leonard knew he could find that in his little headspace, if given the time to become comfortable in his role. All Leonard wanted to see was Jim smiling.

When the waitress came around, Jim and Spock were preoccupied in their discussion, so Leonard order for himself and Jim and Nyota ordered for herself and Spock. The waitress, Amber, took their order with the smile she was forced to wear, though it felt slightly more real when she looked at Jim and Spock smiling over the child's menu. 

By the time the food came out, Jim had colored the entire menu. He proudly showed it to Spock, who had been watching and encouraging Jim all the while. Jim pressed it into Spock's hand, "For you, Papa."

Spock's eyes went wide when he heard Jim say that name and he couldn't stop the grin that took over his face. Warmth blossomed in him; he had never felt so happy. He took the menu from Jim and said, "Thank you, Jim. I will cherish it."

Nyota smiled at the interaction. She knew Spock, as emotionally suppressed he had been raised, would make a wonderful caregiver. She tapped Jim's hand and pointed to his plate of chicken tenders, "You need to eat your food, honey."

Jim, still beaming, nodded and dug into his dinner. Leonard, already skilled at parenting, managed to prevent what would've been half a dozen spilled drinks on Jim's part as he fumbled with his glass. When Jim finished eating, Bones took the napkin and cleaned off Jim's face and hands, mumbling something Jim didn't quite catch about a "messy baby."

They were on their way back to the Enterprise, when Jim stopped on the sidewalk, eyes drooping and lip stuck out in the most adorable pout. His three caregivers halted when they noticed Jim. Spock was about to inquire about Jim's problem, but Leonard spoke up first, "Aw, are you tired, Jimmy?"

Jim nodded, rubbing his eyes with his balled up fist as if to emphasize the extent of his exhaustion. He got the sympathy he wanted because Leonard cooed at him, "Our poor baby has had a really long day, hasn't he?" Jim would've been embarrassed, but the streets were mostly empty and he was so tired he couldn't quite keep himself out of his headspace.

Spock handed the shopping bags he had been carrying to Nyota, "Perhaps I could carry you on my back, Jim."

Jim sleepily nodded, "Yes, please."

Leonard helped Jim up of Spock's back. Jim wrapped him arms around Spock's neck, finding a comfortable position for his head to rest on Spock's shoulder. He must've fallen asleep on the way home, because the next time he opened his eyes, he was on his bed, half undressed. Nyota was rustling through his drawers for some pajamas, Spock was unpacking the shopping bag in the box of Jim's little stuff, and Bones was the one holding him upright and wrestling his clothes off of him. 

Jim, too tired to do anything else, let his caregivers take care of everything. Bones and Nyota got him into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, Nyota adding Jim's new pacifier to complete Jim's bedtime outfit. Spock, finished putting everything away, came to the bed with Jim's stuffed lion in hand, "Children traditionally sleep with their stuffed toys, do they not?"

Sucking on his pacifier and too comfortable to take it out to talk, Jim made grabby hands for the lion, whining softly in the bak of his throat. Spock handed him the toy. Jim laid back in his bed, feeling happy and safer than he ever had in his life. His caregivers started toward the door and Jim whimpered, "Mama, Daddy, Papa... Stay..."

After a second of thought, they all climbed into the bed, shedding the clothing too awkward to sleep in. It was a tight fit, but they managed to get in the bed with Jim, snuggled together. Aa Jim was falling asleep, Bones said, "We're gonna need a bigger bed."


End file.
